


Lol Wut

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [107]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ulrr!Clint, prompt, thor is amazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wanted to play with the pretty bow in Thor's room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lol Wut

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Following on from the Ullr!Clint vibe. Since Thor has Mjölnir, Clint would have something that only he could actually wield. Cue Thor bringing in some ornate bow that doesn't fire anything. Clint, being the curious sweetheart he is, sneaks a go at it and somehow fires some godly-ass arrow. And Thor's all /OoO\ bc no one should be able to use it but Ullr... btw, your fics are pretty damn awesome. as are you :DD

Clint looked into the room, knowing he shouldn’t be here. 

He knew it, yet here he was, looking into the room through the vents. 

But _come on,_ how could he resist????

It was the most beautiful recurve he had seen in his entire life, and he just _had_ to touch it. 

Thor or no Thor. 

But Thor said it was special.

So Clint really shouldn’t be going against Thor’s wishes.

_Too late,_ Clint mumbled to himself as he realized he was already climbing out of the vents. 

Jumping down to the floor below, Clint tip-toed to the bow and looked at it up close. 

_God, you’re a beauty. I can almost feel you in my hands already._

Circling the bow slowly, Clint gave a grin and reached out to grab it. 

The bow slipped into his fingers, and Clint felt like everything in the world was suddenly _right.  
_

“Holy fuck” He breathed out. “Asgardian magic is so cool”

Shooting his gaze right and left, Clint quickly jumped back into the vents and headed for the range.

_I’m sure Thor won’t miss the bow for an hour… or two.  
_

 

_~_

Thor’s heart skipped a beat when he realized the bow of Ullr was no longer sitting in his room. 

“Jarvis, who has stolen from me?” He asked the ceiling. 

“It was Master Barton sir. He is currently in the range using the bow”

Thor sighed, “He will be disappointed. That bow is only meant for one set of hands, nothing will shoot from it”

“….Sir, I believe there is something you need to see then”

Thor raised an eyebrow, but trusted that Jarvis knew what he was talking about. Heading to the elevator, Thor pressed the button for the range. 

“Foolish, curious Clint. Trying to use the bow of Ullr…”

Stepping out of the elevator when it got to the right floor, Thor walked into the room where he knew Clint would be. 

Stopping short two feet into the door, Thor’s jaw dropped. 

“This cannot be…”

There, in all his glory, was Clint Barton using the bow. 

He was using the bow, _and it was working.  
_

“Ullr” Thor breathed out. 

 

~

Clint was amazed at how well this bow worked. 

It was like it was made for his specifications by the gods himself. 

Clint snorted, “It was made by the gods. Gosh I crack myself up”

“Ullr” He heard behind him several minutes later. 

Recognizing Thor’s voice, Clint’s shoulders went up to his ears. 

Turning slowly, Clint gave Thor a chagrined expression. “Woops?”

Thor just shook his head, “Finally we have found you. Ullr, god of archery and the hunt”

Clint tipped his head, “What”

Thor smiled, “We have much to discuss….”

 

~ To Be Continued ~

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
